Harry Potter And The Voyages Of Discovery
by gongol
Summary: My first fanfic. Harry potter meets a mysterious boy at the zoo and from there things start to diverge... Rated T just in case. allowing some suggestions/ideas.
1. Pre-Story

This is my first fanfic.

I do not expect to ever finish it.

This chapter will not contain any story.

This is a harry potter fanfic.

I do not own harry potter. - only being said once.

This fanfic is mainly going to be used to get fanfic writing practice, I _**will**_ take suggestions in the comments (although I probably won't include most ideas).

some suggestions I _**will not**_ take are;

Pairings for most main characters.

Your OC's.

_Wierd _stuff.

Any more than an _**VERY**_ occasional _mention _(unless unavoidable) of adult themes. Just no. (drinking sorta stuff is mostly fine).

"out loud speech"

"_out loud speech + emphasis"_

'thoughts (normal thinking)'

_'thoughts (mind reading/speaking)'_

_*signs or text* _(in speaking: "*sign/text*")

familiar bond speaking

#pheonix talk#

**ANY SORT OF YELLING IS BOLD + CAPS**

~parseltongue~

I do have an idea for a very basic plot so don't worry (please).

I might take some basic ideas from other of my fanfic ideas.

SO! now all that has been taken care of, cue the epic music and allow me to present...

**HARRY POTTER AND THE VOYAGES OF DISCOVERY!**


	2. Prologue

Harry Potter And The Voyages of Discovery, Prologue

Our story starts on an ordinary (or so it seemed at first), dull, gray tuesday morning. It was a tuesday like any other, Mr. dursley, an executive at a large firm called grunnings (which made drills), selected out his most uninteresting tie and got prepared for a day of work while his wife, Mrs. dursley fed their young son. They were an ordinary family and did their best to forget Mrs. dursley's decidedly _**un**_ordinary relatives, the potters, in fact Mrs. Dursley pretended she didn't even _have_ a sister, but that is unimportant, or at least to the dursleys

It was a normal day at work, Mr. dursley yelled at five different people, took several important calls and shouted some more. It was all fine untill lunch when he heard something displeasing, something about the _potters_, 'but,' he thought to himself, 'there mustbe plenty of people with the last name of potter.' and so he tried to forget, but all day there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that wouldn't go away.

And all was fine the rest of the day, no more mentions of the potters, nothing. And so he hardly noticed the street lights turning off, one by one, but he _did_ notice and so, when he heard the quiet voices he decided to investigate, and what he found was _most_ displeasing. It seemed that the _freak_ relatives of Mrs. Dursley had been murdered and that their _freak_ son had survived and so the _other freaks_ were dumping the _freak _child with the dursleys, overcome by rage Mr. Dursley barged out and asked, in a loud and demanding voice, What the Heck were they thinking leaving a _Useless freak_ for them to care for without asking them first if they even _wanted _the _burden_.

The three people turned to him in suprise and he _finally_ got a good look at them, there was that old lady who had moved in recently down the road, a _Very_ old man wearing the _most ridiculous_ yellow clothes and a much more shocked, _freak eared_ miget who had fallen on his bum in suprise.

The old man smiled and his eyes started twinkling and he said, "Well this can't do, can it? I suppose you'd better forget that this happened shouldn't you?" And with that Mr. Dursley started falling into blackness, the last thing he heard before he lapsed into unconciousness and completely forgot the whole hing even happened was the man saying, "and you two as well, wouldn't help my secrets getting out now would it?".

And so when Mr. Dursley woke from his slumber it was like none of it had ever happened, a few other things had happened as well, the Dursleys had another son and thought they had always had him (and everyone else) and everything was normal in the Dursley household, or normal to the inhabitants at least.

Thus concludes the prologue of HPVD.


End file.
